


The Willow Maid (Not)

by Krymsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NO rape, Song fic, Willow Maid, faery tale, fairy tale, fuck ass no yall, i cant write that, non-con is just jackson thinking about making Stiles marry him and give him kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krymsin/pseuds/Krymsin
Summary: Jackson Whittemore really should have fuckin listened to the cute Fae.





	The Willow Maid (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Been listening to The Willow Maid by Erutan on youtube for days and of course I was like Steter idea! 
> 
> So Faeries can bare children no matter their sex and gender identity and it is a well known fact in this universe.

 

A young man walked through the forest of Beacon Hills Village. His name was Jackson Whittemore and he was a fetching young man, but that also let him allow himself to be vain and selfish. With his pretty blue eyes and a light dusting  freckles going across his nose and cheeks. And his strong jaw was something that made the young maidens in his village that swoon in the privacy of their rooms.

  
  


_ A young man walked through the forest _

_ With his quiver and hunting bow _

_ He heard a young girl singing _

_ And followed the sound below _

_ There he found the maiden _

_ Who lives in the willow _

  
  


With the his quiver and hunting bow in hand, he traversed the path through the woods, on his way to his usual practice grounds when the most melodic voice reached his ears. He froze, wondering what maiden would be wandering through the forest by herself. Too curious for his own good, he decided to see if his assistance was needed in getting her home.

 

The only problem with that being that when Jackson happened upon the source of the voice it wasn’t a maiden at all, but a beautiful young man like himself. He stood before him in a green foliage that looked to be woven out of the surrounding flora. The boy was clearly a Faery with his pointed ear s and supernatural beauty. His cheekbones stood high and sharp as his eyes shined a flourescent green while he tended to his forest, while his nose was slightly upturned in an extremely fetching way. Beauty marks danced across his skin and firey red-brown hair moved in the gentle breeze.

 

The Whittemore was over taken by his beauty so much that he stumbled on his approach towards the young Fae. At the sudden noise he jerked around to catch sight of the young man. “Who goes there? These are sacred lands not meant for that of man!”

Jackson righted himself before speaking. “I am Jackson Whittemore and I may go where I please.” His arrogant smirk at the end only made the being before him narrow his eyes at his impertinence before speaking. 

 

“I care not, go away.” And he turned away from the arrogant man to continue tending to the toadstools around his sacred tree. 

 

_ He called to her as she listened _

_ From a ring of toadstools red _

_ "Come with me, my maiden _

_ Come from thy willow bed" _

_ She looked at him serenely _

_ And only shook her head _

 

He would not be easily swayed from such beauty. “Come with me, fair Faery! Come from thy tree and make me an agreeable wife!”

 

The faery whipped around. “Wife?! I am no faery maiden! I am to be no one’s wife! Especially that of such an ignorant child” His face was furious as he spoke. His eyes darkened to a darked to a emerald green and his hair seemed to move around like an angry fire without the wind blowing as they stood in the moonlit forest.

 

This display spurred Jackson’s desire on. “Be my wife and you will know the greatest wealth in my village. My family is the richest in Beacon Hills.”

 

The faery shook his head as he stood his ground.

 

_ "See me now _

_ A ray of light in the moondance _

_ See me now _

_ I cannot leave this place _

_ Hear me now _

_ A strain of song in the forest _

_ Don't ask me _

_ To follow where you lead" _

 

“See me now, I stand in this wood as I always have and always will!” Flora seemed to dance about his being in the moonlight, standing against the young mortal’s demands. “Hear me now! I will not leave this place, do not ask me to follow to thy village.”

 

Just as Jackson went to argue he was interrupted.

 

“JACKSON! JACKSON WHITTEMORE! ARE YOU OUT HERE?!”

 

Jackson recognized the voice of the village’s best game hunter, Chris Argent. He turned his head in the direction of the man’s voice and when his gaze went back to where the faery was he gone. The newly smitten young man turned around to find Mr.Argent so he could go home and plan to woo his new love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


That night he sat in the village tavern withe the other young men of Beacon Hills. All appeared to have woes pertaining to their love lives. At least that was what Scott McCall made it out to be.

 

“How am I going to win Allison’s hand if I have no idea how to court a maiden?! If I don’t get it right, Mr.Argent will never let me near her again!” 

 

His companion, Isaac Lahey, found his woeful tone amusing, but tried to assist his best friend. “What ideas have you gathered in that crooked jawed skull of your?” He attempted to burrough his knuckles into said skull.. 

 

“Uuh….jewelry?” Isaac shook his head at his friend’s hopelessness.

 

“Scott, you are supposed to get not only appropriate gifts or for paramour, but that which speaks of their passion. Mr.Argent has trained Allison as a Hunter, not a simple Maiden. You should get her something fitting that of the skill of a Huntress of her caliber.”

Scott looked slightly less perplexed. “Like a new bow?” His face lit up at his realization and he stood up in his excitement, attracting the eyes of several patrons. 

 

“Now thee are getting it, Scott. Her passions will win you her love” Isaac smiled, proud at his friend’s show of brains. “Thee can get it upon Merchant Hale’s return in but two moons.”

 

Little did either of them know Jackson listened intently to his idea, a scheme forming in her head. He would have the green eyed faery. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The following dance he went to the local florist, Alan Deaton.

 

“I need flowers to win the favor of a faery.” 

 

That bold statement stood between him and the florist for several moments.

 

“And what young fae maiden has the honor of carrying the Whittemore Heir’s favor, if i may ask?”

Jackson sneered. “Not that it concerns thee, but it is the one that occupies the Willow Tree. I will have him as my wife.” 

 

Deaton smiled at Jackson, but it was not the one he greeted him with. This one did not meet his eyes. “Ah, THAT, faery. I have just the thing to assist in your remova- I mean courtship of that faery.”

 

He went into the back of his shop, only to return with a bouquet of yellow and purple bell like flowers. The flowers descended down each stalk and made for a very prettily crafted bouquet. “What flower is this? It must be exotic, I have never seen it out in our wood.”

 

Deaton smiled another peculiar smile at Jackson. “It is called Aconite. He will love them, simply place them around him in a circle and he will swoon into your wedding bed.”

 

Jackson scoffed, but nodded and left the shop, never seeing the sinister lilt the florists smile took. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ A young man walked through the forest _

_ With a flower and coat of green _

_ His love had hair like fire _

_ Her eyes an emerald sheen _

_ She wrapped herself in beauty _

_ So young and so serene _

 

Jackson found the fae’s Willow and began laying down the Aconite flowers. He was interrupted however by the fiery haired fae whose eyes once again gleamed angry emerald. 

 

_ He stood there under the willow _

_ And he gave her the yellow bloom _

_ "Girl, my heart you've captured _

_ Oh, I would be your groom" _

_ She said she'd wed him never _

_ Not near, nor far, nor soon _

 

“What are thee doing?! Stop!” 

 

He thrust the flowers at the faery.

  
  
  


_ "See me now _

_ A ray of light in the moondance _

_ See me now _

_ I cannot leave this place _

_ Hear me now _

_ A strain of song in the forest _

_ Don't ask me _

_ To follow where you lead" _

  
  


The fae had returned and he appeared livid. He started picking up the flowers and when he was done, rounded on the Jackson. “How dare thee! I told thee to leave me be and thy not only return, but thy return with  _ this _ ! Take thee and thy disgusting blooms away from me and my home!”

 

Jackson was confused and angry. “Thee have bewitched my heart and for that reason I will be your groom! I bring thee that which thee are impassioned and thy would spurn me?!”

 

“I will not wed thee! Not here, nor near, nor far! I will not become thee’s “wife”!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jackson marched back all the way to the village angry and humiliated. When he returned he immediately went to see Deaton.

 

“Those flowers won me nothing, but a swift tongue lashing! Thou have lied to me!”

 

Deaton only chuckled. “Oh no, a tongue lashing? From a faery? That is only meant as one thing.”

 

Jackson narrows his eyes. “Which would be?”

 

Deaton smirked spitefully. “The deepest dishonor done to a human by the Fae. He has not only cast dishonor on thee, but thy’s entire house. And thy know what dishonor cast by a faery means.”

 

Eyes widened in horror and rage. It meant nothing but ruin, financially and socially. He grabbed the darker man by his shirt.

 

“What do I do to fix it?! How do I stop it.”

 

The man frowned mockingly at Jackson. “Thee either kill the fae who cast the curse-” The glare that suggestion was met with was fierce and violent. “Or thee wed them. As the fae would be family your matrimony would negate the creature’s curse.”

 

Calming slightly, Jackson nodded stepping away from the untrustworthy man, when a thought occurred to him. “He will never abandoned the Willow.”

 

Deaton righted himself before responding. “I have just the tool thy will need for the upcoming task.” He disappeared into the back only the return with-

 

“An Ax?” Jackson eyed the tool dubiously.

 

“Ah not just any ax, an enchanted iron ax. It will cut through the Willow and the Fae will have no reason to stay.” The younger man took the ax.

 

“Excellent.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ A young man walked through the forest _

_ With an axe sharp as a knife _

_ "I'll take the green-eyed fairy _

_ And she shall be my wife _

_ With her I'll raise my children _

_ With her I'll live my life" _

 

The following night Jackson Whittemore marched through the forest, back towards the Willow. He would take the green eyed faery as his wife and raise children. They would live the life Jackson felt he deserved and save his family from ruin

  
  


_ The maiden wept when she heard him _

_ When he said he'd set her free _

_ He took his axe and used it _

_ To bring down her ancient tree _

_ "Now your willow's fallen _

_ Now you belong to me"  _

 

The faery had known the man would return and stood before his Willow with no fear. 

 

“ I am Mieczysław Stilinski and I am this forest’s solemn protector. Thee will face my wrath  before I let thee desecrate my home. Leave this place and I shall not come after you!”

 

Jackson did not waver. “But thy’s curse shall still persist? I think not. I will not let you bring me to ruin!” 

 

Mieczysław looked at him in confusion.“What falsehoods art thou speaking?! What curse?!”

 

Jackson brandished the ax in one hand as he reached behind his back. He would not fall for the faery’s tricks. He pulled iron chains and watches as Mieczysław’s eyes widened in true horror and Jackson took a perverse satisfaction in the fact.

 

“ Iron is a Fae’s weakness, correct? I decided to still take thee as my wife, after I set thee free. We will have an amazing life and all I have to do is catch thee!” The hunter swung the chains at Mieczysław and metal teeth latched onto his arm as the chains attached to him. Jackson yanked and pulled the Fae to him. 

 

He wrapped the chains around Mieczysław, who skin had started to burn, and secured the chains, leaving him in on the forest floor. Then he brandished the ax once more and walked over to the Willow. Mieczysław watched, as silent tears fell from his eyes as he lay helpless. He watched to hunter raise his ax and it land it’s first strike.

 

The forest guardian’s heart felt as though it was being torn out, witnessing his home being destroyed. He shut his eyes, not wanting to witness it, and listened as each dull thunk of the ax to his Willow until the telltale sound of cracking wood told him it was over.

 

When,  finally,  Jackson walked over to Mieczysław, he hoisted him up and unwrapped just his legs.

 

“Now thee are mine. Walk.”

  
  


_ She followed him out the forest _

_ And collapsed upon the earth _

_ Her feet had walked but a distance _

_ From the green land of her birth _

 

Jackson dragged Mieczysław through the forest for hours until the full moon hung beautifully over head. Mieczysław followed, desolate and silent. Struggling to find a successful train of thought as he felt the life draining from him as it drained from his Willow, his Nemeton, all the way on the other side of the forest. The foolish mortal before him would be in for a surprise when they got out of the forest. 

 

He would not survive when he set foot out of his forest. Not with the Nemeton dying and especially withou-

 

Jackson jerked to a sudden stop at the sound of a very loud rage filled howl. He did not know where it came from and wanted to be cautious. Mieczysław stilled as well, but not in fear.

 

He reached the last of his gift out, searching. Trying to locate the Spark so familiar to him after so many centuries. His magic swept across the forest floor swiftly before finally-

  
  


_ "See me now _

_ A ray of light in the moondance _

_ See me now _

_ I cannot leave this place _

_ Hear me now _

_ A strain of song in the forest _

_ Don't ask me _

_ To follow where you lead" _

 

“PETER!!! PETER, I AM HERE!!!”

 

“Oi, what do thee thi-!”

 

A giant brown-blonde wolf burst forth from the foliage of the forest ahead of them. He stood taller than Jackson, on all fours and snarled enraged. His eyes glowed a menacing red, that gleamed under the full moon. They were the color of spilt blood and hatred personified. And they were focussed on one person.

  
  


Jackson Whittemore.

 

He stood still staring back at the terrifying beast in utter horror. He did not dare move the smallest muscle, for fear of it’s attack. That is until.

 

“Peter, Darling help me.” 

 

It was said so softly and quietly, but with so much despair and helplessness that it broke the Wolf’s heart.

 

He snarled once more, before lunging forward to ponce on Jackson and digging teeth into his midsection. Jackson, in agony, remembered the enchanted ax and swung, striking the Wolf. He spat Jackson out onto the ground as he collapsed after.

 

“Peter!”

 

Jackson let out a triumphant laugh, assuming he felled the foul beast.

 

However, that was not the case, he soon found out.

 

“Calm thyself, Stiles. I am fine. That ax is not enchanted enough to take down an Alpha of my caliber.”

Jackson’s body jerked at the sound of another man’s voice, but with his injuries he could not move to see whom it belonged to.

  
  


“Peter! Thank the gods and goddesses above!” Stiles exclaimed weakly. A naked, well muscled, etching man quickly made his way to his love.

“Hush now, Darling. Until you are well again.” Peter had moved to Stiles to unwrap the chains from him.

 

Once they were off the wrapped each other in a loving embrace. Stiles could feel how fast he was heeling just from Peter’s close proximity. He revelled in it until he heard their unwelcomed voyeur make a choking cough. He pulled away from his love to look at his former captor and the destroyer of his home. He had caused so much pain and grief to Stiles and by proxy, Peter as well as the forest.

 

He looked back to Peter. “What do we do now, Love. He destroyed my home, after too long I-I will die and th-then thee will be left behind.” Tears had begun to fall from Stiles a second time that night, until Peter whipped them away. 

 

“Worry not, my Darling. I have a solution to all that plagues us.” He hooked a finger under the faery’s chin, to look him in the eyes.

 

The faery scoffed, but looked hopeful all the same. “And what is this solution?”

 

The Alpha smirked before turning to their uninvited guest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jackson awoke to pain and bright light. The Fae and his Beast had knocked him unconscious and they appeared to have taken him back to  the Willow’s clearing. He made to scream at that realization only to realize he was gagged and chained with his own chains. 

 

Not only was he chained and gagged, but he was also on the stump That was once the powerful Nemeton Willow, not that he knew that.

 

The Whittemore heir raised his head and caught sight of Stiles and Peter standing in front of him and the tree stump, with light emitting from both of them as they chanted something in another tongue. Their chanting went on for mere moments, until it abruptly stopped.

 

The silenced pervaded the atmosphere, until two occurrences happened, simultaneously. 

 

Jackson Whittemore’s screams of pain, as he slowly felt himself turn into a new Nemeton Willow and Mieczysław “Stiles” Stilinski’s singing as he stared into the agony of Jackson Whittemore.

 

**_“See me now_ **

**_A ray of light in the moondance_ **

**_See me now_ **

**_You cannot leave this place_ **

**_Hear me now_ **

**_A strain of song in the forest_ **

**_Don't ask me_ **

**_To follow where you lead"_ **

 

A triumphant howl heralded both an ending and new beginning.

  
  
[The Willow Maid-Erutan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs)

**Author's Note:**

> 2984 words?! WHOOHOO!!!!!  
> Fun fact: I started this at meeting at work and then preceded to stay up the whole night writing til 9:25 am, with the song playing non-stop! 
> 
> Please leave reviews, i wanna know what yall think.


End file.
